Sherlock on ice
by sherlockscarf221b
Summary: The weather was cold but they didn't mind. Mince Pies,cinnamon and the sweet music that was coming from Sherlock's violin . That was Christmas . It was only December 12 mind you but snow was beginning to fall and the water changed to ice. John takes Sherlock Ice skating JOHNLOCK please review


Sherlock on Ice

one shot

by.

Sherlockscarf221b

The weather was cold but they didn't mind. Mince Pies,cinnamon and the sweet music that was coming from Sherlock's violin . That was Christmas . It was only December 12 mind you but snow was beginning to fall and the water changed to ice.

The snow fell softly but then became like a blizzard. Sherlock was in the kitchen doing a experiment. John was watching a Christmas comedy on the TV. It was quiet Sherlock was Bored with the lack of criminals on the streets .You cant beat a creative murder when there's nothing on TV. John watched as Sherlock went into the fridge and got a tub of butter and pulled out butter-covered fingers. Disgusted John broke the silence "We need to get you a hobby"

"And why is that"

"Because you are either running about London chasing criminals or either in here making a right mess of the kitchen!"

"Well what do you suggest. Doctor"

"I know!" John shouted after a moment "I heard in the paper they are doing ice-skating just down the road"

Sherlock just grunted. John took that as a "Fine if it will get you to shut up"

"Ok we will go tomorrow" John said very cheerily.

The next morning John got up at 11:30 he didn't have work so he could just have a lie in he was taking Sherlock ice skating at 12:45 so they could go to the 1:15 session. He was excited, and scared because Serlock could fall and laugh or he could take it the wrong way and just sulk for the rest of the day . John had been ice skating as a kid but also as an adult he would go at any chance he on the other hand. Sherlock's perents were very strict so he was never allowed to go. So he had never been before and John didn't want him getting seriously hurt. John didnt know how this would turn out. A happy Sherlock, A sulking Sherlock or a Sherlock in A&E It could go either way.

John got up and went to make some tea for him and Sherlock. He jumped when he saw a body lying on the floor at Sherlocks he got closer to the body he reilised it was Sherlock.

"Sherlock?Sherlock?SHERLOCK?"

Sherlock awoke as John shouted his name. John started to put the pieces together and he came to a conclusion that sherlock must have fallen asleep and fell of his chair onto the floor. John giggled as Sherlock came to relise that he wason the floor. Sherlock's hair was a mess. "Go fix yourself we're going soon" Sherlock grunted and walked into his room.

Moments later Sherlock walked out of his room wearing his rich purple how john loved that shirt it was just a little too tight on sherlock's body.

"John? JOHN?!"

"what...what?"

"whats wrong with you?

Sherlock looked into johns eyes "oh oh" it was Lust.

John didnt relise what was happening.

"Are we going?" said John after a moment

"yeah ok"

It was 1:13 and the ice skating session was going to start in 2 minutes

"Are you all set" John asked

"Yeah but John I still dont see the purpose in this"

"Because im getting fed up with you sticking body parts wherever you want to!" when John said that he said it quite loudly and he could hear a few people snigger.

When they got onto the ice Sherlock was clinging on to the side of the ice rink. John on the other hand was skating within the first few seconds.

"Sherlock try and get on to the actual ice"

"Why?"

"Because you cant spend the next 45 minutes hanging on to the side! And im right here so if you fall ive got you"

Sherlock slowly made his way off the side until he was hand in hand with John. They looked into each other's eyes and Sherlock saw that John had that look in his eye again. John guided sherlock around the rink a couple of times while they were holding hands

"Right time for you to go off on your own"

And with that he let go of Sherlocks hand

"John...JOHN!"

"Its ok Sherlock your doing it"

Sherlock looked back to face John and his feet must have came to close together because he fell with a shout.

John laughed that hard that he nearly fell himself."Shut up!"

and then John hushed himself but he was still dying to laugh

30 minutes had past and not much had happened other than Sherlock falling a couple more times.

"5 minutes until this session ends" a speaker said

John and Sherlock got a fright when it came on that John fell on top of Sherlock making them come face to face they stared at each other. Longing for each other. John pulled Sherlock into a passionate kiss.

"Home now" said John


End file.
